The Complexity of Chocolates and Confessions
by Eternal Love Song
Summary: The girls make chocolates for their crushes with varying levels of success. Jirou, however, has two crushes and she has the perfect plan to confess to both of them. [Kaminari x Jirou x Momo]


Jirou was bored. She'd been excited all week to watch to a documentary on one of her favorite new artist, but all she'd seen so far was information that she'd already known and it was starting to drag on longer than she wanted. The other girls had decided to use this an excuse to have a girl's night and they had effectively taken over the common room.

Jirou was sitting on the couch with her knees drawn to her chest, her folded arms hugging her legs, and her head resting on them as she watched the other girls. Mina had fallen asleep on the couch beside her, one legs tossed over the back on the couch and the other dangling off the edge. Tooru was standing behind the couch painting the toenails of Mina's foot, while Momo was sitting on the floor trying to paint the nails on the other foot, and Ochako was on her knees behind Momo playing with her hair. Tsuyu was the only one watching the actual tv at this point, but Jirou couldn't tell if she was really enjoying it.

It was peaceful. It was nice. Jirou still found that she was a little bored though.

That was until Mina suddenly popped up, waking from her sleep in a wild panic. She flung one arm into Jirou as she tumbled off the couch and into both Momo and Ochako as she flailed wildly.

"What the heck was that?" Jirou demanded as she pushed herself back into her former position and peered down at the other girls. They looked fine, even as they pushed Mina's added weight off of them.

Mina jumped to her feet with wide eyes. "It's February!" she exclaimed in a panic. "It is, right?"

"Yeah," Momo answered with a frown as she helped Ochako back up.

"What's so special about that?" Tooru demanded. "And you better not have ruined your nails, I worked hard on those."

"There's no time for that!" Mina told them. "Don't you know what this means?" The pink girl looked back and forth between them all rapidly.

"What does it mean?" Tsuyu asked.

"Valentine's Day!" Mina said loudly. "It's almost here and I completely forgot!"

It was just like Mina to forget something like this and Jirou was willing to bet that at least one of the other's had, as well. Jirou had been thinking about her own plans for a while now, but she hadn't acted on them yet.

"Kero." Tsuyu tilted her head, watching them calmly.

"Oh gosh! You're right!" Ochako exclaimed. Her hands went to her cheeks and she floated into the air before cancelling her quirk to land on her feet. "I forgot too! How much time do we have?"

"We've got plenty of time," Tooru told them. "It's not like it's tomorrow."

"But I'm terrible at cooking!" Mina groaned, throwing herself over the back of the couch. "I need at least three tries before I can make anything edible."

"Just ask someone to help you," Jirou told her. They had time, there was no need to panic. Jirou repeated that in her head as she forced herself not to be riled up with the rest of them. She was already little worried about her own plans, she didn't need to panic. Mina and Ochako already had that covered, after all.

Mina leaned over and grabbed Jirou's hands. "Really?" Mina asked.

"Huh?" Jirou tried to back away as Mina leaned way too close to her.

"You'll help me?" Mina asked.

"Wh-what? That's not what I-"

Mina threw her arms around Jirou's neck, clearly not listening to a word she said. "Thank you! You're a life saver!"

Jirou frowned. "I didn't-"

"Me too!" Ochako added. "We can do this together!"

"But I..."

"Wow, Jirou! You're so reliable!" Tooru said.

"I didn't agree to any of this," She grumbled. The girls had already begun to talk over her, though and her objection went unheeded. Jirou didn't know why she put up with them sometimes. It would be much less trouble if she barricaded herself inside her room.

* * *

Hours later found Jirou, Mina, and Ochako standing in the kitchen. All three girls were wearing various expressions of disappointment as they looked at their burned chocolates.

"That...didn't go as expected," Ochako said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh, it went as expected, alright," Jirou replied. "We all suck in the kitchen. We need help."

Mina dropped her head to the counter. "Arg! This sucks!"

Jirou sighed and leaned against the counter beside her. "What's gonna suck is cleaning all this up."

"We'll need to get more ingredients if we want to try this again, too," Ochako groaned.

All three girls made mournful noises before they slowly started to clean up the mess they'd made.

* * *

The next night, Mina and Tooru spread out all the ingredients on the counter excitedly. Jirou watched them unenthusiastically while Ochako bounced excitedly on her heels. After last night's debacle, she was determined not to get involved.

"We've got more ingredients!" Tooru chimed. "Who's ready to make some chocolates!"

"We are!" Mina and Ochako cheered together.

"I'll sit out," Jirou told them. She made herself comfortable on the floor, leaving herself a view of the kitchen in case something tragic or hilarious happened.

"What? Why?" Mina asked, looking at Jirou with sad puppy dog eyes.

Jirou was completely unmoved. "The both of you suck at this and I refuse to be roped into cleaning again."

"But! But! We're not alone this time!" Ochako argued.

Jirou gave her a flat look before turning to Tooru. "Do you even know how to cook?"

"Sure!" Tooru said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna sit this one out," Jirou told them. "I'll find a way to get my chocolates done later."

"Hmph! Suit yourself," Tooru said, placing her hands on her hips.

"I will," Jirou replied.

The next few hours was a train wreck of "Wait, we need to add what?" and "Ack! Oh no!" that Jirou heard to a soundtrack of rock that played through her ear jacks. She spent most of the time texting with Momo and Kaminari, giving a play by play of the most odd or memorable quotes she heard from the kitchen and playing games on her phone. She didn't pay attention again until Tooru began cheerful announcing their completion.

Jirou stood up to take stock of the mess they'd made. "Well girls, what's the verdict?"

Mina looked utterly defeated and it only took one glance to tell why. The chocolate had spilled out of whatever mold it had been put in, leaving most of it burnt on the pan and the rest a strangely uneven texture.

Jirou looked over her shoulder as she asked, "Are you gonna taste it?"

"I'm afraid to taste it," Mina answered sadly.

"We can ask one of the boy's to try it," Jirou told her.

Mina nodded sadly.

"How's yours, Uraraka?" Jirou asked.

Ochako held up a heart shaped chocolate. "It came out a little too sweet."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Jirou told her. Ochako broke a piece in half and held it out to her. Jirou popped it into her mouth and chewed. "What the hell? Is this pure sugar? I think I'm gonna die!"

Ochako winced. "So I may need to adjust it a bit."

"Mine came out great!" Tooru said. "Maybe I'm not a very good teacher, though."

"Apparently," Jirou said.

"Oh, there's Midoriya!" Tooru exclaimed. She began waving at the boy wildly as he passed by. "He can taste your chocolates, Mina."

Mina's eyes widened. "Wait! No, no, no!" She said in a panicked voice.

Tooru had already gotten his attention, though. "Midoriya! We need you!"

Mina blushed and hid her face with her hands. "This is so embarrassing."

"What is it, Hagakure?" Midoriya questioned. He looked at them all curiously.

"Mina wants you to taste something for her," Tooru told him.

"Oh, sure," he said. He smiled at Mina, and she blushed as she shyly pushed her chocolates toward him.

"It, um, it's... just a first draft..." she winced at her own explanation. Jirou smiled, but resised the urge to laugh. It was a pretty poor 'first draft' but she didn't want to make the girl anymore embarrassed than she already was.

He didn't seem to notice her awkwardness or if he did, he didn't acknowledge it. He just broke off a piece of her horrible, monster chocolate and put it in his mouth. If there was one thing Jirou could say about Midoriya, it was that he was brave. Midoriya tried very hard not to cringe at the taste. His lips pulled into a awkward, well meaning smile as he looked at Mina. He swallowed without gagging, which was either a testament of Midoriya's constitution or a sign that Mina's chocolates were at least suitably edible, if not actually good.

"It's, um..." Midoriya struggled to find words for a moment. "Not too bad..."

"You don't have to lie, Midoriya," Mina said sadly.

"I-I'm not!" he insisted, taking a step closer to her. "It-it's... a little on the... burned side," he winced as he admitted this. "But it's not the worst and I know that you could do better if you tried again!" He blushed as he said this, but he didn't look away from her.

Seeing a similar blush on Mina's face made Jirou grin widely. Jirou was pretty sure that she knew who Mina was making chocolates for. "Oh? So would you be willing to taste her other attempts, Midoriya?" Jirous asked teasingly.

"O-of course!" he answered. His sincerity was too cute.

Mina smiled. It was rare to see such a shy expression on her. "Thanks, Midoriya."

"Y-you're welcome," he told her.

He waved as he left and Tooru laughed, jumping up and down excitedly. "That was so cute!"

"Shut up!" Mina said, pushing her invisible friend playfully.

Tooru just laughed more.

Jirou found herself snickering as well before her eyes fell on Ochako. Her smile dropped as she noticed how quiet and withdrawn she was. "Oh, crap." The words were out before she could stop herself and Jirou placed a hand to her lips. Ochako looked up at her. Mina and Tooru were still playing with each other and Jirou lowered at her voice when she spoke. "I wasn't thinking, that was probably pretty hard for you, huh?"

Ochako blushed and rubbed the back of her head. "It's fine! It's fine! I used to have a crush on Midoriya, that's true, but that was a long time ago. I wasn't planning to give him my chocolates or anything."

"Really?" Jirou asked. She wanted to ask who Ochako was planning to give her chocolates to, but she didn't want to pry. More importantly, she didn't want anyone to ask about who she was planning to give her own chocolates to. "Well, that's good."

Ochako smiled, small and uncertain, but there. She turned to the other girls. "We should clean this stuff up."

"You guys have fun with that," Jirou said, going back to her phone. "Oh, but leave the ingredients out for me."

"Are you planning to sneakily use this stuff once we're gone?" Tooru questioned.

"There's nothing sneaky about it," Jirou answered. "I'm just waiting until all of you are out of the way."

"Where's your camaraderie?" Tooru demanded.

"It burned up in yesterday's cooking session," Jirou answered easily.

Mina reacted as if she'd been personally attacking, letting herself fall dramatically against the fridge. "So cold..."

Jirou shook her head at them as she plugged her ear jacks into her phone. "Just let me know when you're done."

"No problem," Ochako said.

Jirou sent off a text to Momo and then sat down to wait.

* * *

It wasn't until after the other girl's left that Momo showed up, which was perfectly how Jirou had planned it. Momo smiled warmly at her as she joined Jirou in the kitchen. "Hey, are you ready?" Momo asked.

"Yeah, thanks for helping out," Jirou said. She leaned against the counter as she added, "The other girls suck at this."

Momo smiled as she looked over the ingredients on the counter. "I'm happy to help, Jirou. What kind of chocolates do you want to make?"

"Nothing too cutesy," Jirou said immediately. "I wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea."

"Alright," Momo nodded as she sorted through the available molds. "That means we can put these away." She moved the more elaborate heart shaped pans to the side, leaving ones that were circular and star shaped.

Jirou nodded. "Yeah, those are perfect. I wonder... maybe the stars would make him feel too special. I don't want him to think too highly of himself."

Momo laughed. "Isn't the point to make someone feel special?" She asked. "I mean, if you're giving him chocolate, then he must be something special, right?"

Jirou blushed and looked away. "I suppose. He's not... that great, though... I mean, you're probably the most amazing person I've ever met, Momo."

Momo blinked in surprise at the compliment before her own face began to turn red, too. "I-I'm not that amazing," She said softly.

"You're just being modest."

"S-so!" Momo changed the subject quickly. "What kind of taste are you going for?"

"Nothing too sweet," Jirou dismissed quickly. "In fact, maybe something a little bitter? That would suit my personality."

"You're not thinking of his taste at all, are you?" Momo asked.

"Nope," Jirou replied with a grin. "He's lucky to be getting chocolates from me at all." She moved closer to Momo. "Speaking of taste, what kind of chocolates do you like?"

Momo placed a finger to her chin as she thought. "I prefer sweet chocolate. The kind with caramel filling is especially good, but raspberry filling is also nice. Oh, and white chocolate is lovely, too."

"You have really complicated taste," Jirou told her. Trying to make something like that would be a nightmare.

Momo flushed. "Sorry."

Jirou waved off the apology. "It's no big deal. I should expect that by now."

"Huh?" Momo looked at with confusion.

It was a bit endearing, how naive her friend could be. Jirou wanted to hug her, but restrained herself to just bumping their shoulders together. "Come on, let's get to work on this chocolate thing. I don't want to mess it up, so I plan on following your instructions very closely."

"Alright." Momo clapped her hands together. "We'll make the best chocolate that we possibly can."

* * *

A few hours later Jirou had a small bag of chocolates, curtesey of Momo. The bag was yellow with dark blue stars and it was tied closed with a ribbon Just looking at it caused Jirou's cheeks to redden as part of her dreaded the idea of having to give these to someone. Why does stuff like this have to be so embarrassing?

She sighed as she sent a text to Kaminari, asking him if he would be free to help her tomorrow. There would probably be another scramble in the kitchen, which would hinder her plans a little, but she wasn't in too big of a hurry. She waited until she got an affirmative response from Kaminari before turning in and going to sleep.

* * *

Jirou set up shop outside the kitchen to watch the continued scramble to create chocolates. She plugged her ear jack into her phone, listening to something more upbeat to match the scene in front of her.

Ochako attempted to drag Tsuyu into helping them, but she rejected the idea quickly. "I'm not really into this kinda stuff, kero."

After which, there was a small procession of people in and out of the kitchen. Mina tried to drag Todoroki of all people in to help and he seemed as equally clueless as she was. He used his ice to stop her from starting a fire when she poorly attempted to melt her chocolate and they both apologized to Ochako when they made her nearly drop her mixing bowl from surprise.

Bakugo noticed the commotion and started yelling at everyone to stop burning things in the kitchen until Ochako tricked him into helping under the guise of showing up Todoroki.

Kaminari arrived and sat next to her, listening to her music as they both watched the kitchen competition. Bakugo was yelling 'helpful' advice at everyone, Ochako yelling back despite doing everything he said. Todoroki was pulling double duty trying to read the directions and stop Mina from ruining her own work. She seemed to often get bright ideas to add other ingredients or fumbled the measurements unintentionally.

Eventually Midoriya showed up to taste Mina's awful creations and he smiled through every attempt despite how clearly awful they tasted.

"Poor guy," Kaminari said. "He's too nice for his own good."

"I just hope he doesn't end up with food poisoning," Jirou replied.

"I heard that!" Mina yelled from the kitchen.

"Good!" Jirou yelled back. "Don't poison poor Midoriya!"

Mina stomped her foot and glared. "It's not that bad, Midoriya said so."

Kaminari shrugged. "Midoriya could eat something that made his tongue fall off and he would still try to find something positive to say about it if it was made by his friends."

Mina let out an irritated noise before she spun on her heel and faced Todoroki. She held out one of her misshapen chocolates, one of the better looking ones, and tried to force it at him. "Here, prove her wrong! Tell her it's not that bad."

Todoroki backed away slowly. "I don't care for chocolates that much, let alone burnt ones."

Kanminari began cracking at up at Todoroki's typically dense comment. Midoriya tried to apologize on his behalf and Mina began to stomp her foot and shout objections.

Finally, Bakugo stormed over to them and rolled up his sleeves. "You're all fucking useless, let me show you how it's done."

"What? No way!" Mina yelled. "No one wants your help!"

"Who said I was doing this to help you?" Bakugo yelled loudly, glaring at them all. "I just can't stand watching people fail over and over again."

"I'd rather fail than deal with your nasty attitude," Mina responded with a frown.

"What did you say?" Bakugo growled.

Todoroki took advantage of the distraction to sneak away. He nodded at Midoriya on his way out, who waved amiably back.

"Think they'll ever get anything done?" Kaminari asked her.

Jirou slumped down and sighed as she watched them. "I think we'll be waiting all night and MIna will waste all the ingredients we need."

"We can make a trip to the store before it gets too much later," he offered. "Then we'll have whatever you want and maybe the kitchen will be clear."

"That's a good idea," Jirou smiled. "Surprised that it came from you."

"Hey! Even I have good ideas sometimes!" he said with a smile.

Ochako and Midoriya were trying to mitigate the argument between Mina and Bakugo. Kaminari seemed certain that it would tun into a food fight and Jirou was just glad that they were leaving.

* * *

"So what kind of chocolates do you want to make?" Kaminari asked as they walked up and down the rows, grabbing ingrediants.

"Milk chocolate and caramel," Jirou said confidently.

"Whoa, nice!" Kaminari said. "Who's the lucky guy, anyway?"

Jirou blushed and looked away. "Not telling."

"What? Come on, I'm helping you make them!" he said.

"No way I'd tell you," she said. "You're one of the loudest mouths in class. You'll find out at the same time as everyone else."

"Don't be mean," he whined.

She ingored him and he eventually dropped it. She was grateful that he was only teasing and that he was taking this so well. Maybe her plan would work well after all.

* * *

The kitchen was clear by the time they returned and they got to work immediately. Kaminari wasn't as good of a teacher as Momo, but he knew what he was doing and his explinations were simple.

She used heart shaped molds this time, blushes as he teased her about how cute her chocolates were going to be. "Sh-shut up," she told him. "She deserves something cute."

His smile became strained, but he tried to hide it. "Oh, so it's for a girl? Is it Yaomomo?"

Jirou bit her lip. "Would that bother you?"

He avoided her searching gaze, focusing on the chocolate as she stirred it. "I always knew the two of you were really close," he said. It was a non answer, but the fact that he gave such an answer at all told her that it did bother him.

She bumped her shoulder with his. "Hey, we're close too, right?"

He gave her a smile smile. "Right."

It didn't smooth thing over exactly, but there was less visible tension. Soon, she'd talk to him outright. She'd talk to them both, but for now, it was best to focus on the chocolates.

* * *

The chocolate turned out really well. Jirou was a little surprised. She expected Kaminari to mess them up somehow, but it seems that even an idiot wasn't always incompetent.

She waited nervously for Valentine's day to arrive, trying to be subtle as she made plans to hang out with Momo and Kaminari in her room.

 _'Don't you have plans? What about your chocolates?'_ They both asked in their own way.

 _'Don't worry about it,'_ She told them both.

She knew that they didn't have any idea what she had planned. They probably hadn't talked to each other about her asking for their help. She just hoped that this wouldn't blow up in her face. If nothing else, Momo would still be her friend regardless, but she wasn't sure about Kaminari. She bit her lip and played with her ear jacks nervously, wishing that time would pass more quickly.

* * *

On Valentine's day, Jirou distracted herself from her nervousness by watching her classmates. Mina offered her chocolates to Midoriya, who stuttered his thanks while blushing bright red. This upset Bakugo, who yelled that he hadn't worked so hard trying to help her just so that she could give chocolate to 'a stupid Deku.' This turned into an argument between him and Mina, who told Bakugo that she'd never asked for his help in the first place and his anger probably made the chocolate taste bitter anyway.

Ochako interrupted by throwing her chocolates at the back of Bakugo's head, which floated toward the ceiling due to her quirk, as she yelled that he should pay attention to the girl that actually does like him. This devolved into a whole new argument as Kirishima scolded him for not being manly and Bakugo ended up arguing with multiple people at once, including demanding that Ochako released her quirk so that he could taste the chocolate he was due. She refused him for a lengthy amount of time, but Jirou was pretty sure that the attention just embarrassed her.

Tooru shared her chocolate with Ojirou, but since they were both eating it, Jirou figured it was mostly just for fun. Jirou admired the fact that the invisible girl was able to avoid the drama that plagued the other two.

Kaminari and Momo both kept looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to give the other the chocolate that they'd help to make, but Jirou had already made plans with them, she just needed to wait. They were quiet as they walked to the dorms together and piled into her room.

Jirou reached into her desk drawer and took out the two bags of chocolate, taking a deep breath to herself before she turned to face them. She held out her chocolates to them, one in each hand. Her face was flushed completely red and her eyes were glued to the ground. "Th-these are for you! I-I like you both and I, um, I want you both to go out with me."

"What?" Kaminari was the first to respond, and while she expected the shock, it wasn't comforting.

"If... if you're okay with that..." She added uncertainly. She'd had this plan in mind from the start, but that didn't make it less nerve wracking.

Momo was the first to reach out and accept her chocolates, smiling gently at her. "You really went out out of your way to make something like this for me?" She asked.

Jirou nodded. "Y-yes."

Momo was smiling so sweetly at her that Jirou felt warmth spread throughout her entire body. "I have feelings for you, too," Momo admitted softly. "And I..." She looked at Kaminari, who still seemed to be stunned and overwhelmed. "I've never dated anyone before, let alone two people, but... I'll do my best!"

Jirou looked up. "Really?"

"Really?" Kaminari asked.

Momo blushed prettily, smiling sincerely at them both. "We're already friends, so I know that I get along with you both. I... I may not feel the same way about both of you, but I don't... feel nothing towards you, Kaminari. I'd like to see how this turns out."

Jirou turned her gaze towards Kaminari now, waiting anxiously for his answer.

He grinned as he accepted the chocolate from her. "Hell yeah, I accept!" he told her. "What kind of guy wouldn't want to date two girls?"

Momo giggled, but still attempted to scold him. "Kaminari!"

"Sincerely, though," he said. "You two are great. I've admired the both of you since the USJ attack." He looked down, scratching his cheek as he blushed. "You already know that I've had a crush on you. You're the coolest girl I've ever met, Jirou, and even though you tease me a lot, I like it. And Yaomomo's smart, and hot, and has an amazing quirk. How could I say no?"

Jirou finally felt herself relax as she looked at the two of them. "So you're willing to... you're both willing to do this?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes," Momo answered.

"Yeah," Kaminari said.

Jirou rushed forward and pulled them both into a hug. "I'm so relieved," she told them. They both returned the embrace. Jirou wasn't sure she'd ever been happier. "Alright, alright. You have to eat your chocolates, we all worked hard on them."

"Heh, you're really sneaky, Kyoka," Kaminari said. Jirou could feel herself blushing again at him using her first name. "You tricked us both into making chocolates for the other, didn't you?"

"I wouldn't call it a trick," she said.

"Well, I look forward to eating them," Momo said. She pulled the string that held the bag closed and picked one up, holding it delicately as she took a bit. Her eyes practically sparkled with delight. "Kyoka! Denki! These are delicious!"

Kaminari's face turned a burning red to match her own. "You can't be that cute, Yaomomo, I wasn't ready!"

"She's gonna give us a heart attack," Jirou complained.

"But they really are good!" Momo told them. "Did you try any?" She dug into the bag and grabbed a chocolate with each hand, holding them to their mouths. "You have to taste these!"

They were both completely red as they accepted the chocolate into their mouth. "Is this what having two girlfriend's is going to be like?" Kaminari asked. "I think I might die."

Jirou nodded in agreement. She wouldn't regret it though. If Momo killed them both with cuteness, she was pretty sure they would both die with a smile on their face.


End file.
